


True Mate

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jesus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Jesus puts him in his place but is also loving, M/M, Omega Carl, Smut, carl's an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: Carl's heat is triggered by Jesus' presence in Alexandria. The Alpha has to take care of him.





	True Mate

To say that this was a feeling that he wasn’t used to would be a complete understatement. Carl had presented as an Omega at age sixteen; and he’d had his share of heats since then. But he’d never experienced a heat happening so close to the previous. And never had he felt one this strong; he was filled with the aching desire to be claimed and knotted but only by one specific Alpha who’d joined their rag tag family from the Hilltop Colony.

When he’d held a gun to the back of Paul Rovia’s head, he’d felt a strange stirring. But, everything had happened so quickly that he didn’t have a chance to think on it. But he’d slowly found that the more time Paul spent in Alexandria, the stronger these stirrings had got. Until today; he wasn’t sure what they meant. But, he was finding out the hard way exactly what this entailed.

Paul had spent a week in Alexandria so far and he seemed to have taken a liking to spending time with the handsome one-eyed teen. He enjoyed teasing him, and flirting with him just to watch those delicate cheek bones light up a soft shade of pink that sent a jolt of desire up his spine.

And he could smell the immediate change the second he’d come back in through the gates from a quick supply run with Rick and Michonne. The strong scent of what smelled like sweet honey suckle with a hint of vanilla thrown in with an underlying tone of a natural musk that had his eyes shifting just a bit to let the red shine through.

Rick had seen his face, and immediately recognized the scent in the air. “Shit that’s Carl..he __just__ got over his last heat not two weeks ago.”

“Someone must have triggered it.” Paul found himself moving towards the Grimes house, growling when Rick tried to put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not going to hurt him, and I’m not going to do anything he doesn’t want to. Just..wanna check on him.”

Rick was about to speak when Carl came out of the house, looking absolutely wrecked. Rick moved to go to him, but stopped when he picked up on the whimpering and crying of one very specific name coming from the teen’s lips.

“P-Paul…Paul!!!” the teen whined, thighs already shining with the flow of slick that was steadily dripping down his thighs. His eyes were shining that bright Omega gold.

Paul moved quickly without so much as a second thought. He was over to the teen in seconds, shushing him and helping him back into the house, shutting the door behind them. The teen let out a broken sob, fingers deftly working to unfasten the buckle of Paul’s belt.

“Hey..Carl…hey what’s goin’ on? Your dad said you just got out of a heat no more than two weeks ago.”

“Want you..fuck I __need__ you Paul, Alpha…need your knot so fucking badly it hurts.” Carl keened at the low rumble of a growl that his words elicited from the Alpha.

“Okay, shh okay don’t worry baby I’ll give you what you need. But we have to move this upstairs; don’t need anyone walkin’ in on you.”

“Don’t fuckin’ care. Want you __now.__ ”

“Don’t think you’re exactly in a position to dictate much of anything right now, Carl. Now get upstairs.” His eyes were full on red now, his voice huskier than usual. He relished in the whine it pulled from the teen, and followed the teen up the stairs as he obeyed his order.

Paul shut the door to Carl’s room behind them, shucking off his gloves, beanie, and trench coat. “Strip, get on the bed. I’ll take care of you.” He wasn’t afraid to let a bit of his Alpha voice come through, and purred appreciatively as the teen quickly shed his clothes. He got onto the bed, face down ass up to present himself to the older man.

“You look so good, Carl.” he quickly shed his boots, cargo pants, underwear and shirt and moved over to the bed, kneeling behind his precious Omega. He ran two fingers over the teen’s soaked entrance, before he licked his fingers clean just to get a small taste. “Just as sweet as I always thought you’d be.”

“Alpha..Alpha please..” Paul shushed him, running a hand up his back gently, only to rake his nails down over the skin harshly. The teen moaned quietly, back arching under the sharp pain. “ _ _PLEASE.__ ”

“You want me?” he he nuzzled into the teen’s neck, slipping a finger inside of him. He was soaked already, and there was no resistance. The teen gasped and pressed back into him, wanting to fuck himself on the man’s finger. The alpha groaned quietly, biting his bottom lip while he watched Carl’s eager hips move.

“N-Not enough..Please..I need it..”

“What do you need. Tell me.”

“You __know__ what I need.” the teen growled. When Paul teasingly slipped his fingers out with a soft chuckle, Carl lashed out, the back of his hand connecting with the older man’s cheek. “Stop fucking teasing me and give me your knot!”

Paul let out a guttural sound, one that let Carl know that he was NOT happy with him. The teen instinctively dipped his head, regretting the move almost immediately.

“You think smacking me around is going to get you what you want?” He tangled his hand into the teen’s hair and jerked it back sharply. Carl whimpered.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry Alpha..I-I didn’t mean it..”

“Oh you meant it. But you’re so fucking __desperate__ for my knot that you want to apologize and hope that I’ll let it slide. You want me that badly? Fine. You can take me then.” he used his free hand to line himself up with the teen’s entrance, thrusting in with one fluid motion. The teen groaned, satisfied with the feeling of being filled by the only Alpha he’d ever truly wanted.

“Oh fuck..Paul..Alpha..” the teen pushed his hips back, whining when Paul dug his nails into his hips to keep him from moving. He already knew he’d be bruised up the next day.

“Don’t you __dare__ move.” he gave another sharp tug on the teen’s hair and started thrusting into him harshly and relentlessly. But yet, Carl knew he still wasn’t quite angry with him; more irritated. He still didn’t want to hurt him too badly and he was still taking care of him. The man could have walked away after Carl had struck him but he didn’t.

“Y-Yes alpha..” after that, all he could do was cry out helplessly as the man fucked him with a bruising force that had Carl spiraling towards an orgasm quicker than he’d ever thought that he could. He was nailing the teen on the prostate with almost every thrust, and when Carl’s orgasm finally hit him, he blacked out for a few moments. No, he’d NEVER had someone take him quite like this.

Paul kept up his pace, leaning over the teen’s back. Carl exposed his throat to him with a whimper. “Please..mark me. Knot me..fuck..Please Alpha..” the teen sounded completely wrecked and it made Paul chuckle breathlessly.

“Oh don’t worry baby. I’ve got a good knot for your greedy little hole.” Paul let out a loud groan that was borderline animalistic when he sunk his teeth into the junction where the teen’s neck and shoulder met, easily breaking the skin. He moaned appreciatively at the taste of copper filling his mouth and pressed in deeply, his knot swelling up to keep him locked inside of Carl while he spilled rope after rope of hot cum inside of him.

He lapped affectionately at the teen’s new mating mark, before he maneuvered them to lay on their sides to wait out his knot.

The teen was finally thinking clearly, but it would only last until the next surge hit him. “I am sorry, you know. I don’t know what came over me..I..I didn’t mean to..” The boy’s voice was small.

“Don’t worry about it, baby. Shit happens.” Paul murmured reassuringly. “I’m not worried about it; so you don’t need to worry about it either. You’re all mine now. I’m gonna take real good care of you.”

“I..honestly I’ve never had a heat this strong..nor this close to my previous. And I’ve never had an intense urge to be mated and knotted by any Alpha since I presented..”

“I believe that’s what they call a ‘true mate.’ You’re immediately drawn to them, and they can even jump start a heat no matter when the last one you had was. I knew there was something about you but I couldn’t place my finger on it..Can’t say I’m disappointed, though.”

The teen blushed and turned his head, tangling his fingers into the man’s hair to bring him in for a deep kiss. “I’m definitely not disappointed.”

They spent the next two days in Carl’s room. Paul only left to get water and food, and various other things that they might need to ride it out. At one point the teen had gotten so eager for his new Alpha that as soon as Paul had re-entered the room, he jumped him and rode him like his life depended on it, resulting in the older man getting his own mating mark. Paul couldn’t bring himself to care, however. He was more than happy to take care of his beautiful Omega.


End file.
